1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document producing apparatus, a document use managing apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a technique for applying a use restriction on an electronic document configured by multimedia data including various kinds of data such as text data, image data, and audio data, for example, a technique which is called DRM (Digital Rights Management) is known. In a DRM, for an individual electronic document, a use privilege is set to each user. For example, a use privilege indicates a validity period when a use of the electronic document is allowed, kinds of operations which are allowed to be performed by each user, etc. A use privilege which has been once set for an electronic document may be sometimes changed. In a DRM, moreover, a use restriction is sometimes performed while a policy indicating contents of a use privilege (hereinafter, such a policy is sometimes referred to as security policy) is previously registered in a server, and the same policy is used with respect to a plurality of different electronic documents.